Kingdom Hearts: The Lost Chronicles
by ChadThePappaBear
Summary: A brand new idea of a spinoff Kingdom Hearts game which visits worlds from both Kingdom Hearts games as well as a few new worlds that I personally want to see. Current worlds added: HomeTown, Deep Jungle, Hawaiian Paradise, Agrabah. Please R&R.
1. HomeTown

Kingdom Hearts:  
The Lost Chronicles

A video game spin-off fanfic by Chad W. Shreeves

**Overview:**

Here's my basic premise. I've been waiting for Kingdom Hearts II for almost four years now. While I'm waiting I've come up with an idea for a spin-off game for Kingdom Hearts. I introduce a few new characters and a few worlds that I want to see. I've decided to write the fic in walkthrough mode so I hope everyone can enjoy.

**Story:**

---Hometown---

New friends: Cate, Zidane

Enemies: Shadows

The game will begin in a small town where the hero is seen walking onto the street. After a sequence of dialogue the hero will explain about the strange rumors around the town about creatures roaming the city during the night. Soon after, the player assumes control of hero. A tutorial about the basic controls of the game will then ensue and at the end of the tutorial David will be introduced to Cate. The hero and Cate will talk about the creatures and then decide to find out what's causing the rumors. Walk to the far end of the town where there is a sign pointing toward the item shop. Inside the shop the player will hear an overview of the purchasing system and how there a several item shops around the world. After talking to the shopkeeper, head outside and go back down the road toward the hero's house where several kids, including FFIX's Zidane, are playing. Zidane will give an overview of how the battle system works. Soon after the battle tutorial, Zidane will challenge the hero to a battle.

---Boss Fight: Zidane—

The first boss fight of the game and it's really easy. (_Note: As of now I don't want to develop my own boss strategies, but I might in future chapters_)

After that battle, there will be a quick talk with Zidane and then the scene will shift to sunset and the hero and Cate will be talking in front of the lake. Cate will be reminiscing about the past and how things were before they started to grow up. After her speech about their childhood, the hero will turn to see a shadow Heartless advancing toward them. The hero will try to fend off the creature, but to no avail. After the sequence when the hero realizes he can't destroy the shadow, run to the far side of town where the player would be chased by even more shadows. After a small escape sequence the player would be surrounded by Heartless and have nowhere to run. The sky turns dark as the Heartless close in on the hero. Soon, the hero is devoured by darkness and sucked into a portal below.

He then finds himself in an animated jungle, but can't tell what's going on as he quickly falls unconscious, wondering what those dark creatures were.

The opening credits then roll….

---To Be Continued---

_Author's note: I know this is short but since it is my first videogame story that I have written I'm trying to take it slow and make sure what I have is good. Any reviews would be nice. _


	2. Deep Jungle

--- World 2: Deep Jungle---

Friends: Tarzan, Terk, Jane, Kerchek, Professor Porter

New Party Members: Ashley and Kylie (Temporary: Tarzan)

Bosses: Sabor, Clayton

After the hero wakes up, he finds himself in Deep Jungle. The Heartless show up and again the hero cannot destroy them. This is where the hero finally hears a voice from above the treetops. A bright light shines and the hero then acquires the King's Blade. Now the hero is finally able to fight and destroy the Heartless. After a few shadows are killed the Heartless disappear and the hero is now free to move around the world.

In the next clearing, the hero is attacked by Sabor, who is unbeatable at this point. Dodge Sabor's attacks for around a minute until Tarzan arrives and chases Sabor off. After a small cutscene with Tarzan, he will run off. Follow Tarzan to the lake and meet with Terk. Terk will tell the hero about other visitors to the jungle and how they seem to be in trouble. After Terk finishes talking, swim across the lake and there will be a small clearing of odd looking trees. Climb the middle one to find the underbrush.

Inside of the underbrush, Ashley and Kylie will be surrounded by three large bodies. Defeat the large bodies and a scene will ensue with the hero meeting Ashley and Kylie. It appears the two girls are from the same world as the hero, but refuse to go with him. After they run off, chase after them through some more jungle area when they make it to the tree house. Inside the two girls will be attacked by Sabor again.

---Boss: Sabor---

Talk to the two girls after the fight. They will be grateful, but still refuse to join your party. After the sequence backtrack to the lake, where Terk will be talking with Kerchek. After a sequence with Kercheck, he will inform the hero that he's learned of the hunter Clayton returning with a hunting party to find the gorillas. Agree to help Kerchek fend off Clayton, and he will remove the fallen tree blocking the way to the camp.

After making it through a small area of Heartless, the hero then comes across a camp where he meets with Tarzan once again and also meets Jane and Professor Porter. They will all tell you that Clayton has already left with his hunting party and must be stopped. Tarzan will then join the party and lead the hero to an area above the waterfall. In that area Clayton will be hunting and the rest of his posse will jump the hero. Easily dispatch of the hunters and the hero and Tarzan will be faced against Clayton.

--- Boss: Clayton---

Mid-way through the battle, Clayton will stagger, but still have the energy to fight against the hero. All of a sudden Ashley and Kylie will jump into the battle and join the party.

---Boss: Clayton---

After Clayton is defeated, talk again with the two girls, who will finally agree to work together with the hero to find a way home. After all of the introductions are in place, the party will notice a shiny object behind the waterfall. Search the area to find another portal.

Inside the new portal, the hero and the two girls will find themselves in another jungle-like area, but this one is different and the sounds of the ocean are heard in the distance.

---To Be Continued---

_Author's Note: I hope this is still going strong. The next world is one of my brand-new worlds, never before seen in a Kingdom Hearts game. _


	3. Hawaiian Paradise

--- World 3: Hawaiian Paradise---

(Based on: Lilo and Stitch)

New Characters: Lilo, Stitch, Hula Teacher, Nani, David, Jumbaa, Pleakly, Gantu

New Allies: Stitch

Bosses: Crazed Stitch, Gantu

Upon entering this world, walk across the beach and find a scared Lilo panicking and looking for help. After talking with Lilo and learning of crashed shooting star on the island, agree to escort Lilo to the site of the crash. After protecting Lilo to the crash site the hero will find a crazed Stitch. After a small cutscene in which Stitch attacks Lilo, a boss fight will occur.

--- Sub-Boss: Crazed Stitch---

After beating Stitch up a little bit, Stitch will come to his senses and after talking with the calmed Stitch, he will join your party. Walk through the town to find several shops that can be used to upgrade Kylie's and Ashley's weapons as well as a synthesis shop that can be used to add elemental properties and strengthen the King's Blade.

Inside the central building the party will meet up with Lilo again. Speak with the Hula Instructor to learn about Lilo's difficulties learning how to do their latest hula correctly. Agree to help teach Lilo and the class and the Hero and Stitch will participate in a hula mini-game.

After winning the basic mode of the hula game, (harder difficulties will become available once the Hero obtains a gummi ship later on in the game) the Heartless will attack the Island. Run outside and defeat all five waves of Heartless that attack the hula school.

After the Heartless assault, fight your way to Lilo's house and speak with Nani and David, who have no idea where Lilo has gone, but asks the Hero and Stitch to find her. Behind the house is a shortcut to the crashed spaceship where we first met Stitch. Head through there to find Jumbaa and Pleakly hunting Stitch. The Hero will talk to Jumbaa and Pleakely and talk them into releasing Stitch in order to find Lilo.

In a new cutscene, Lilo will be wandering the island looking for Stitch when she is kidnapped by Gantu. The Hero and Stitch will then be talking with Jumbaa and Pleakly as Gantu's ship flies by and Stitch can see Lilo in the back. Jumbaa will then give the Hero a list of seven human appliances that can be used to fix the spaceship. Search the island for these appliances and then give them to Jumbaa. Jumbaa will then fix the ship and Stitch flies it to catch up with Gantu.

Inside the ship, the Hero comes across the Heartless that seem to be spawning from the bridge. Fight your way to the bridge and face off with Gantu.

---Boss: Gantu---

After Gantu is defeated, the Hero is automatically taken back to Lilo's house and Lilo mentions to Stitch about their Ohana. Nani and David will then thank you and Jumbaa will then say that he found an interesting object underneath the spaceship. Travel back to the spaceship and Stitch will lift it up to reveal the portal to the next world. The Hero, Ashley, and Kylie now find themselves across an endless desert.

_Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so long. I've been on vacation for a while now and I've also had other things I wanted to work on. I think I'll focus on this story now and then I'll get to Golden Saucer Nights for those that are interested._


	4. Agrabah

---World Four: Agrabah---

New Characters: Aladdin, Abu, Genie, Carpet, Iago, Razoul, Jafar, Jasmine, Sultan

New Party Member: Aladdin

New Item obtained: 53 charm

Upon entering this seemingly endless desert, the party will begin by heading north. Follow this path and when it begins to seem like night is approaching, you're going the right way. After a couple Heartless battles and nighttime falls the party will arrive at an area known as Odd Cave.

Walk into the Cave of Wonders and explore for a while before finding an unconscious Aladdin on the ground. Abu will be pacing around the area. Speak to Abu and he will hit Aladdin upside the head, waking him up. Aladdin will then tell the party about how he was sent in here because of a mysterious beggar who wanted the lamp for himself. After the beggar got the lamp, he left Aladdin, Abu, and Carpet in the cave.

Talk to Abu again to find the lamp. Give the lamp to Aladdin and Genie will appear. Genie will give the usual talk about being trapped in the lamp for 10,000 years and so on. After Genie agrees to help Aladdin by granting him three wishes, speak with the carpet and ride it out of the cave.

Now in Agrabah, fight through Heartless to Aladdin's house and watch the cutscene where Aladdin speaks about Jasmine and how he needs to be a prince to marry her. Talk with Genie, and he'll tell you that while he's working on making Aladdin a prince, he needs you to sneak into the palace and find some royal cloth. Agree to help and leave for the palace gates.

Sneak through the palace AKA Metal Gear Solid style and hide in the corners so the guards won't be able to see you. After a while a balcony will be visible where the Hero, Ashley, and Kylie will be able to clearly see Jafar and the Sultan. Find a hiding spot and listen as Jafar talks about Jasmine not being able to find a husband and how he would be better suited to marry her. The Sultan argues with Jafar but is mesmerized by Jafar's snake staff. The party decides to warn Aladdin about this and attempts to sneak out again. Before the ending, however, they are caught by Jafar himself.

Inside the dungeon, Jafar will tell the party that he should have known Aladdin was up to something and compares the party to "street rats". After the conversation Jafar leaves and it's time for another mini-game. This time, a series of buttons will appear on screen and the player has to press the buttons in the same order and they appeared. However, during the button press phase the buttons shown disappear, making it a memory game. After the mini-game is over, the Hero wriggles himself free and then frees Ashley and Kylie. In the next room Iago will be waiting.

---Boss: Iago---

As the escape begins, the Heartless storm the palace. Fight your way back to Aladdin's house and inside face another boss.

---Boss: Razoul---

After Razoul is defeated he explains how Jafar has already got the lamp and now Jafar rules over Agrabah. The sky turns red and a new path is opened to the top of the mesa to Jafar's palace. Aladdin then tells that almost immediately after Jafar took the lamp is when the Heartless began appearing in full force. Before the path on the mountains is open, however, Aladdin comes in and joins the party.

Inside Jafar's palace there are 4 towers that need to be climbed and each one has a switch at the top that undoes the lock to Jafar's throne. Each tower has a different Heartless to face at the top. After the lock is undone walk into the lobby, save, and then into the throne room to face off against Jafar.

---Boss: Jafar---

After Jafar is defeated, he draws upon the power of the lamp one more time.

---Boss: Jafar (Cobra)---

After the cobra form is defeated he wishes to become a Genie. As Genie grants the wish Aladdin grabs Jafar's lamp and seals Jafar inside. Genie then takes the honors and fires Jafar's lamp into the horizon as the palace begins to turn to normal again. Aladdin and Jasmine will be united and Jasmine will agree to marry him.

Before leaving, talk to Carpet. Aladdin will say that Carpet has a friend whose world was lost but can help fight. Accept the figurine from Carpet. Inside the items menu examine the figurine to obtain the 53 charm, which will allow the hero to summon Herbie. (Herbie's abilities: Race champion: the Hero gets on top of Herbie as Herbie drives around doing damage and stunning all enemies it hits. Lucky Spoils: increased chance to obtain rare synthesis item. Drift Boost: if an enemy is defeated while in Race Champion, a 60 chance of obtaining double experience occurs.)

Now, talk to the Sultan, who will talk about something weird behind his throne. Push the throne to the side to find the portal to the next world.

The party now finds themselves in some sort of ancient stadium…

_Author's note: I would like a couple reviews about how this is going. Anyways, another chapter down, but this isn't nearly over. I would also like some input on FF/Disney characters and worlds you'd like to see so please alert me if there's anything else you'd like to see in this spin-off. Thanks._


End file.
